Apokoliptians
Category:Races | image = | aliases = | continuity = DC Comics | category = Alien race | status = Existing race | homeworld = Apokolips | stellar system = Unknown | galaxy = | body type = Humanoid | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = "The Bride of Darkseid" }} Apokoliptians are a fictional alien race based on a similarly named race featured in comic books published by DC Comics. On television, they first appeared in animated format in the premiere episode of Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show titled, "The Bride of Darkseid". They served as the primary antagonists of the series under this title. Apokoliptians have also made appearances in season ten of the CW Network television series Smallville. They also appeared on episodes of Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Unlimited. Description The beings of Apokalips call themselves gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which exists outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, an energy which fuels the powers of the beings on Apokalips. This power also accounts for a New God's immortality. Biology By and large, Apokoliptians bear similar physicality to standard Earth humans and are virtually indistinguisible. However, some Apokoliptians, such as Darkseid and his son Kalibak, have more monstrous physiques that could never be confused as human. Apokoliptian physiology is radically different from that of a human however. They possess increased physical cahracteristics and some may even demonstrate superhuman abilities that is unique to the individual. Powers * Superhuman strength: Apokoliptians are veritable Gods when it comes to their physical biology, and as such, they possesses a strength level many times greater than a normal human being. * Superhuman speed: An Apokoliptian's enhanced physical characteristics, including strength and stamina, also enable them move in speeds in excess to that of a normal human. Some may have a specialty in their biology that allows them to move more quickly than others of their race. * Superhuman stamina: Apokoliptians can operate on a physical level for expanded periods of time without undue stress of fatigue. * Enhanced senses: As a New God, an Apokoliptian's five senses are elevated to superhuman levels. * Superhuman durability: Apokoliptians are resistant to most forms of energy and physical attacks. * Immortality: Apokoliptians have an extended lifespan which allows them to exist indefinitely. They age physically to a certain point, after which, the aging process is greatly reduced. * Toxic immunity: Apokoliptians have an advanced immune system, which allows them to survive on Apokolips' environment, which is replete with all manner of diseases and toxins, and also grants them immunity to toxins and diseases from other worlds as well. Representatives * Bernadeth * Darkseid * DeSaad * Glorious Godfrey * Granny Goodness * Kalibak * Kanto * Lashina * Mad Harriet * Steppenwolf * Stompa Notes & Trivia * Apokoliptians are a fictional alien race featured in comic books published by DC Comics. They are part of the "Fourth World" mythos created by writer & artist Jack Kirby. They first appeared in Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #134 in December, 1970. * Apokoliptian redirects to this page. Related pages * of note * Appearances of See also External Links * Apokoliptians at the Holosuite References ----